


little blue dress

by kosmokuns



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: :))), Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, M/M, One Night Stands, Riding, Smut, callum is a simp, copious amounts of awful flirting, glorification of mick schumacher's good looks, mick is a sexy bitch, ok i am acc nervous for this, or maybe not hehehehe, well dresses but yeah, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: he's got a tiny blue dress on, he's swaying his hips just in time to the music, teasing up on the off beat, rolling back on the tempo, and callum cannot for the life of him draw his eyes away.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	little blue dress

There is one boy who has been catching Callum’s eye all night. He is a fraction shorter, a fraction wider, pinched faced and morning sky blue eyed with blond locks artfully falling over his forehead, swaying his body to the beat of the music in the club with his arms in the air. A light blue dress dusts the top of his thighs, a similar colour to the periwinkle flowers in Callum’s mother’s garden back home. It seems to be made of a sort of creased silk, the hem ruffled and sleeves coming down to cover his wrists, and it is driving Callum insane. Every time they lock eyes, he feels heat rise up over his face and shifts in his seat around the circle table he and his friends are at.

They have been stealing glances for hours.

“Put us all out of our misery and go get him, Callum,” Marcus elbows him from his right with a jerk of his head.

Callum tenses his muscles and vacates his spot, shirking through the crowd to reach the man he so desperately wants to touch. Getting closer and closer, the bodies become denser and he squeezes his way through sweaty backs to lay a hand on the shoulder of his fixation. The man turns around, and a smile thick with lust slides across his face,

“About time,” He says, a hand making its way to Callum’s waist, the other to the junction of his shoulder and his neck. Callum’s breath hitches, feeling his touch through his white linen shirt,

“Any chance I could get a name?” He replies. The man purses his rosy lips together with a glint in his eye,

“Later,” He says and grabs both of Callum’s hands to pull them chest to chest.

They dance for what feels like eons, moving around each other, pulling in and away like the ebb and flow of a tide. Time comes to a standstill, Callum’s senses are flooded with the flutter of the dress under his hands, he pulls the fabric around the man’s hips to tug him closer and it is soft under his palms, slides a hand from his hair to rest on the top of his back and feels it tickle his pinkie.

“Do you want to go somewhere more private,” Callum shouts into his ear breathlessly, one arm wrapped around the man’s waist and his spine curving where Callum is pulling their hips together.

“Yeah, fuck, let’s go,” He shouts back and entwines their hands together, “I’m Mick by the way,” Mick shoots him a sickly-sweet grin,

“I’m Callum,” He laughs, stumbling as Mick leads him out of the club, “Eager?”

“You have no idea,” Mick tells him as they jog down a street. Callum is completely lost, and this is extremely dangerous, but the dress is so hot, and Mick is so gorgeous that he cannot resist.

“Oh, I think I do,” Callum says, more to himself, but it makes Mick giggle.

They take a few twists and turns and in the orange streetlight Callum realises the dress is tight enough to cling onto the outlines of Mick’s muscles, especially the ones around his shoulders and his back. He gives them a squeeze and leans forward,

“You like to work out?”

“Yeah, we’re here,” Mick brings keys out of a pocket and unlocks the front door to a little terraced house on a side street in Bologna. He steps in and pulls Callum with him by a handful of his white shirt. Their lips meet in a messy kiss with Callum clutching at Mick’s back and one of Mick’s hands sandwiched between their chests and the other on the back of Callum’s neck.

They make out in the corridor until Callum’s panting for air,

“Bedroom?” He whispers, “Wanna see you out of this.” He rubs the material of the dress between his thumb and his fingers,

“This kind of thing do it for you?” Mick says into his mouth,

“God yeah, you look so fucking good,” Callum groans as Mick slides a hand up his shirt and along his abs.

“Come on then,” Mick turns and walks away and up a set of stairs, turning back to motion Callum to follow him, who dutifully runs to catch up with him.

They stop for hurried kisses a few times on the way, pressing each other on walls or on tops of dressers before they eventually crash into Mick’s bedroom and onto his bed.

Callum loses his shirt on the way in, having it pushed off his shoulders by Mick’s impatient hands and then he spins Mick around to drag the zip down his back to near his ass and let the dress slip to the floor. He presses kisses along the back of his shoulder and up to under his ear, sucking a mark there, hearing Mick let out a soft gasp when he presses his teeth over the hickey.

“Which way are we doing this?” Mick says lowly, reaching back to pull Callum into a kiss over his shoulder.

“Ride me?” Callum asks and Mick tightens the grip on his hair involuntarily,

“Fuck,” He chokes out, “Yeah.”

They roll onto the bed and Mick manhandles Callum onto his back, pressing his hips down into the sheets and settling over the top.

“Could you just grab lube and condoms out of that drawer,” He points to his bedside table on Callum’s left, who promptly obliges and gets them out and hands them to Mick. They both lose their underwear and, in Callum’s case, jeans, and Mick rises up to reach behind him and begin to open himself. He lets out soft moans when he brushes his prostate and Callum whines, grabbing hard enough on his hips to bruise.

“If you come before I fuck you, I swear,” Callum moans and Mick lets out a strained laugh,

“I think I’m ready, so you can stop worrying.” He rolls a condom onto Callum and slicks him up, then sinks down with his hands on Callum’s blushed chest and Callum’s on his waist. He goes down in careful increments, Callum’s chest rising and falling hard underneath him. After endless seconds, he finally bottoms out and moans, Callum repeating the same sound back to him,

“You feel incredible,” Callum’s grip on his waist tightens as he draws himself back up to slam down.

They move together, Callum thrusting up to meet Mick when he comes downward, and they find a rhythm and angle that has both of them moaning with unabandon. Callum presses a hand over Mick’s left hand on his chest as his hips stutter and he falls over his precipice into release, tipping his head back and arching his spine. Mick sinks down a few more times, Callum coming to relentlessly stroke his dick and topples over with him, slumping forward, breathing hard.

“Can’t breathe,” Callum taps his back and Mick groans and rolls off to the side, eyes fluttering shut, leaving one leg over Callum.

Callum ties off the condom and disposes of it. He turns to observe Mick, dozing on the sheets. The windows are open, and his face is illuminated by the light streaming in from the moon and the street.

The long and short of it is that Mick is stunningly beautiful. The blond hair makes him seem like a prince, which is only enhanced by the superhero-esque muscles he sports all over his body. Callum flinches when he opens his eyes,

“Staring?”

“You’re stunning.” Callum tells him. It makes Mick giggle and throw an arm over his face,

“I need a fucking shower,” He groans, “Come with me?”

“Absolutely,” Callum walks over to give him a hand up off the bed and into Mick’s en suite.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing smut so be kind!! i am attempting to branch out and also mick in a dress... that's what i like.
> 
> visit me on [tumblr](https://toofarovertherainbow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
